legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S6 P3/Transcript
(The heroes are seen with Salem standing across from them. Daniel is seen with Solar Flare) Solar Flare:..... Daniel: Flare come on! We can do this, in and out like we planned! Solar Flare: Are we gonna return the Orb? Daniel: Flare forget the Orb for a second! We have bigger things to worry about! Solar Flare: Are. You. Going to return the Orb? Daniel: Flare please we- Solar Flare: Do we take Salem's place if we hold on to the orb Daniel? Do we become the next Alkorin. Daniel: N-No we- GAH FLARE JUST END THIS PLEASE!! Solar Flare: Are we going to return it?! Daniel: Flare- Solar Flare: Yes or no Daniel?! Daniel: YES!!! FUCKING YES GODDAMMIT!!!! (Silence) Solar Flare:...... Daniel: ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?!!? NOW JUST FUCKING END THIS ALREADY!!! RIGHT NOW!!! Solar Flare:....Was that it? Daniel: *Sniff*....Yes. That's it. Solar Flare: Good. Now then, stand back. (Solar Flare glows with heat) Solar Flare: This is gonna get hot. Salem:... Hmph. (Salem turns and look out the window) Salem: One last look at this wasteland. How fitting. (Solar Flare's fist catches fire as he walks up behind Salem) Solar Flare: Hopefully with this, your soul will find peace. Salem: In a Multi-Universe with Gods like this? Not likely. But... It will be nice for all this. To just. End. Immortality truly is overrated. Solar Flare: As I've heard. (Solar Flare rams his fist through Salem's back) Salem: !! HNNG!!! Solar Flare: As I've heard... Salem:... S-So.... T-This... Is what death feels like....... (Salem finds herself smiling) Salem: Finally............ Ozpin: S-Salem.... Salem: *Looks at Oscar* Maybe y-you to... Can be free.... One day..... Ozpin:..... Salem:..... Solar Flare: Goodbye Salem. The torment ends... (Solar Flare grabs the back of Salem's neck with his other hand) Solar Flare: Here. (Solar Flare snaps Salem's neck before his fire burns her away) Solar Flare:...... Daniel: Phew.... Ozpin:... Its... It over... Team RWBY, JPNR, Qrow, Shade, and Ghira:......... Solar Flare: It's done. It's over. This world.....It's plight, has come to an end. Daniel: *Smile* Solar Flare: Your world can live in peace. You can live normal lives. I can't assure the Grimm are gonna go away with this as well, but at least the struggle against Salem is over. And now..... (Solar Flare pulls the Spirit Orb from his chest, turning him back into Burning Sun) Burning Sun: We can return this to its proper place. Daniel: R-Right. Burning Sun: Now, let's get out of here. Even without her, this place gives me the creeps. (Daniel pulls Burning Sun back as he takes the Orb) Daniel:...... (Daniel goes and leaves the room) Alex:...... Erin: So, it's over now? Alex:.... I guess so... (Alex thinks back to Salem's words) Alex: *Thinking* Blake's darkness... What did she mean? Kyle: Well, that's the last of Alkorin's old associates down and out. Emily: Good riddance. I didn't wanna wait for her to become a threat like he was. Ozpin:...... Jack: Welp, beer time. Erin: Oh HELL no Jack! Jack: Kidding, kidding! Erin: *Sigh* Alex: Let's get back home guys. Jessica: Right. (The heroes go and leave. Ozpin goes to walk out before he turns and looks back) Ozpin:........ (Ozpin turns back around and joins the others. The scene then cuts to Amanda lying on the couch at the Defenders' Mansion) Amanda:.......*Moans and opens her eyes* Huh....? ???: Hi! (Amanda finds Jamie sitting on her stomach) Amanda: Jamie....? How did you get here? Oliver: We stopped by and got him for you. Jamie: They said you were hurt so I offered to take care of you myself! Amanda: Oh well....Thanks Jamie. Jamie: Don't mention it! (A portal then opens as the heroes arrive) Jamie: *Gasp* They're back! Adam: Hey guys! Alex: Hey. Oliver: So, is it over? Adam: Is she....dead? Erin: She's dead. Alex: It's over. Adam: Yes! Oliver: Alright! Amanda: Where's Daniel? (Another portal opens as Daniel enters through it) Daniel:..... Alex: Well? Daniel: I put it back... Erin: That's good to hear. Jack: You don't seem thrilled about it though. Daniel: I mean, it's power was....great. I do think it could help against more powerful villains, but I understand I can't be selfish with something that doesn't belong to me. Jessica: Well, that's great to hear Daniel! Alex: Yeah, Blake'll love that! Daniel: *Smile* (Daniel then looks over at Amanda) Daniel: Amanda.... Amanda: *Smile* Hey Danny. Daniel: *Walks over* You okay? Amanda: Eh, ankle's sprained pretty bad and I got a few aches and pains, but overall I'm alright. Jamie: I've been taking GREAT care of her Daniel! Daniel: *Pats Jamie's head* Thanks buddy. Jamie: *Smile* Daniel: Soooo, I noticed you managed to injure Cinder's Spirit back there. Amanda: Heh, yeah I did. Daniel: Does....this mean you're still set for that fight against me now that we're free? Amanda: Hmm... Can I schedule in for tomorrow? Daniel: Sounds perfect. (Daniel and Amanda smile at each other) Raynell: *Whispers to Adriana* My new OTP. Adriana: Huh? OTP? Raynell: *WhisperS* Those two are in love! Adriana: Huh?! Raynell: *Whisper* Shhhh! Adriana: Oh! *Whisper* What do you mean?! Raynell: *Whisper* Isn't it obvious? Look at them! They're meant to be! Adriana: *Whisper* You think so? Raynell: *Whisper* I know so! Adriana: *Whisper* Hmmm. You might be on to something then. Raynell: *Whisper* Exactly! (The two look at Daniel and Amanda) Daniel: You sure you don't want Ian to fix your ankle? Amanda: Oh I'm sure it'll be fine by tomorrow. Jamie: Besides, I can take care of it! Daniel:.... (Daniel sees a few children's band-aids stuck to Amanda's ankle) Daniel: Riiiight. Well, who am I to say no to a Targhul Infant? Jamie: *giggle* Daniel: *Smirk* (The heroes all smile knowing they've finally earned their victory) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts